Birds of a Feather
by ConnietheCat
Summary: Honchkrow take their flocks very seriously, and this was nothing out of the ordinary. All murkrow had to do was do their job. (reviews and concrit reviews highly wanted) (side note: READ THE REVIEWS FOR A PATHETIC LAUGH)


**Hello everyone, CtC here with a pokemon story! recently, ive hung around farla's, the infamou user, forum, observing and taking note of various things. I really look up to her and st. elmo's fire because of how they take the time to review fanfiction. im trying to get better, and that starts NOW. im no longer capitalizing pokemon names.**

 **An important note: this is a "side story" of a fanfiction i am planning. it is a good exercise to write, especially for the canon or elements of your future story included!**

* * *

 _ **Birds of a Feather**_

A deep, harsh cry emitted from the mountain tops, the half-second afterwards filled with a dreadful silence before the flapping of countless pairs of wings echoed in the area. The causes of the noises were murkrow, called to arms by their leader of the area, a honchkrow. The light glimmer of various jewelry and gems shone in the moonlight, clutched in between crooked beaks and sharp talons.

Fast fliers, the dark-types quickly swarmed around the open cave that was their nesting ground. Twisting trees with winding branches sat outside of the entrance, easy perches for those who needed them. However, the top spot was always held by the honchkrow in charge, with his mate or sometimes relatives nearby. No common murkrow was to sit near him.

The intense, red eyes of the honchkrow kept sight of his brethren as they proceeded to place their findings into the pile. Coins from meowth, jewels from caves or sableye, as well as necklaces and rings from humans all came together in a blend of riches. In particular, he noticed a lone murkrow who did not have any jewelry to bear.

With a flap of mighty wings, the honchkrow leaped from his perch, his feathers raised in aggression as he screeched at the murkrow. She flinched, and took a defensive stance, squawking nonsense. _Insolent little brat,_ the Honchkrow thought as he restlessly stomped his claws on the cave floors, _That fool is too much of a fighter for her own good._

The honchkrow cried out again, the small chirps mixed with the starchy call a signal to attack. The honchkrow dove into the fray first, smacking the young murkrow with the strong bone of his wing, winding her. Stunned into a delayed flight, the murkrow was quickly pecked and scratched by the swarming dark birds.

Opening her beak, the murkrow made a rough chirping noise as a wave of darkness engulfed some of her attackers. The other murkrow were stopped in their tracks, if only for a second, giving her an opening to escape. With observant eyes, the honchkrow noticed this and took aerial pursuit, slamming into her body and raking her with his claws. A desperate screech was made before an obvious signal of retaliation, letting the honchkrow easily smack her back into the air before she could draw out the attack.

The murkrow's red eyes glinted with malice as she struck her boss with her talons, tearing out a few feathers. Aside from the minor damage to his feathers, the claws hadn't broken the honchkrow's skin. The disobedient murkrow was flying slower and her wings flapped with less and less energy as time went on. A smirk edged the honchkrow's beaks as he struck, his entire body used as a destructive force. The heavy beating of the honchkrow's wings were all that filled the silent sky as the murkrow surrendered, flying as straight as a spinda walked to a nearby tree.

With the duty done, he flew back to the cave. With a few chirps and trills, the flock was put at rest. That traitor, he assured, will not and not ever come back here. His fearsome gaze drew over the crowd, a clear warning against any murkrow that brought back nothing on a scavenge ever again. The nesting of the dark-and-flying-types began as dawn began to spread its warm colors across the horizon, as a murkrow down below had to scavenge for berries.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! Reviews and concrit reviews are encouraged~**


End file.
